She Really is the Maximum Ride
by The Innocence Of Eve
Summary: Max Fang A Huge Arguement ? Read on and find out...


**She really is the _Maximum Ride_**

Fang's POV:

Max was hovering a few feet above me, the New York sunset blazing behind her, making her look even more like the angel I always thought her to be. The rest of the flock had gone off somewhere, under the supervision of Iggy and Gazzy of course, just so that Max and I could try and work through a few things; i.e. kiss and make up, we shouldn't have fought like that, and I shouldn't have made that ridiculous comment about Max's morning hair.

But god she was gorgeous when angry, even more irresistible than normal; just the way she gets all fiery and passionate, when she's trying so hard to not to be pushed about. I have to stop thinking like that, Max doesn't want me in that way. She may have looked gorgeous, but there are easier ways to get her to look like that without having to be in her bad books. I flapped my winged and soared up the few feet till I was facing her.

"What d' you want?" She spat.

"I came to say sorry." I was trying my best to keep calm, I loved Max and she would just never let me in, "I shouldn't have said that stupid thing and I should have been around when you needed me. I promise not to run off again."

She hovered there in silence. From the way her face changed from anger to frustration, and back to anger, I could tell she was arguing with her 'voice'. Then she did something I couldn't have ever expected; her hands clamped down on the sides of my face, and she pressed her lips to mine with such fervour passion that it frightened me. I didn't react, because I was first of all frightened by this new side of Max that I had found, and second I was shocked that she had thrown herself at me like this. When Max realised I wasn't kissing her back, she pulled away and turned to fly off.

"You can't do that to me!" I commented, "You can't just show me all that raw emotion that I've been wondering if you held, then fly off like nothing happened!"

"And what am I meant to do Fang? You don't want me!" True hurt rang through every word.

"My sweet Max, how can you say that?" I questioned taking a hold of her hand. As I did a jolt of something that felt like electricity was sent up my arm.

"You... You didn't kiss me back." One single tear fell.

"I was shocked, that's all. You've never done anything like that before, and to be honest it kind of frightened me." I made sure that honesty rang through every syllable that left my lips, and Max heard it.

She came flying back towards me, crashing into my chest, throwing her arms around me, and smashing her lips to mine. I closed my eyes and revelled in the kiss. I kissed her back and our lips moved together for a while before she broke the kiss. She stared into my eyes, and I saw desire, love and lust all held together in the bright orbs that were staring right at me. I tentatively placed my lips back to hers, not being sure of if this was what she wanted.

Suddenly her tongue was there scraping across my bottom lip begging to be allowed to pass. The force she used, and the way I really wanted her, made it a one way decision; how could I ever say no to her?

It became an intense fight for dominance, both Max and I were strong willed, and we would fight to our last breath not to be the one who was left the slave. Our tongues fighting and caressing all in the same stroke; I felt myself fall into my world of fantasy. I was lost until I felt Max's little fingers at my belt buckle.

I broke the kiss, to chuckle breathlessly, and say "Should we take this somewhere a little more convenient?"

Max just nodded in reply, and we flew, with our arms wrapped around each other, back to the abandoned house which we had taken over. As soon as we were through the window, and landed on the floor, our lips moulded together, and our tongues began their dance. Honestly Max just knew how to fix everything, from a sore head, to a lustful teenage boy who she'd grown up with.

We moved across the master bedroom and towards the bed, shedding clothes along the way. By the time I was sat on the edge of the bed with Max straddling my groin, I had lost my jacket, shirt and Max was working on the t-shirt I still had on; Max however had kicked off her shoes and socks while I had made her lose her overcoat, leather jacket, and her cotton shirt. My hands were resting on her back, and my fingers were fumbling with the clasp to her bra.

We broke the kiss for a short while, when she pulled the t-shirt over my head, and she leant back, and unclasped her bra herself. I of course just sat there and ogled her bosoms; just like a kid in a sweet shop. "Like what you see?" She whispered, moving closer to me.

"Um," I gulped, "Yeah"

Her delicate fingers lightly touched my shoulders, then carefully, and with a feather light touch, slipped their way in a very teasing and erotic way down to my jeans. Once there, Max pulled herself up against me, and I took one of her rather impressive breasts into my mouth, while I used my fingers to toy with the other. As soon as I began, I was rewarded with an elicit moan from her. I then lay a row of sweet butterfly kisses across her chest until I was able to take her other breast and suckle on it like I had done the other, and of course my fingers began to toy with the nipple of her other breast twisting and pinching, earning multiple moans and gasps, from the lady herself.

Max wound her fingers into my rather long and mucked up hair, holding me to her. I began to kiss my way down and back up her chest, and then I placed heated kisses all the way along her throat, while I nimbly used my fingers to undo the button and zipper of her jeans. I lifted her at the hips to slide them off her backside, then lay down and pulled her with me, so I could rid her of the offensive item of clothing. As soon as her jeans were on the floor, she used all her strength, to flip us over to that I was holding myself up over her.

Max slid her fingers into the top of my trousers and delved towards a part of me, she was planning to put to an exciting practical use. She pulled her hands out of my trousers, and quickly undid the belt, before pulling at it until she could throw it to the other side of the room, and then she got to work with the button and zipper, quickly enabling me to slide out of my jeans. I kicked off my trainers while I wriggled about a little, as Max pulled down my jeans, and they pooled to the floor.

I quickly swapped us places again and Max was once again on top of me. We kissed once more, and moved towards the centre of the bed. When we got there, I tugged on her knickers, and she willingly slipped out of them, revealing to me her full and true self. I could smell her arousal from where I lay, and by gum it was turning me on even more. She straddled my hips once more, and let out a little shocked gasp, when she felt my erection jutting into her thigh.

She flipped us over, and began to kiss her way down my chest, and then pulled my boxers from me, and flung them the same way my shirt had gone. She moved back up to kiss me on the lips. Her feather light touch as she caressed my throbbing member, combined with her heated kiss was becoming a little too much to handle.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. She nodded in reply.

I parted her legs slightly, and felt around with my fingers a little until I found what I didn't know I was looking for. A little bundle of nerves, that when touched in the right way sent shivers running through her beautiful body.

"Do that again! Please!"She begged. I of course obliged, thumbing over her clit and sending shockwaves through her. My other fingers found her opening, and I slipped one in, and tickled her a little, then two; using these to gentle thrust into her. I then inserted a third finger, I thought it would be a good idea, judging by my size, to get her a little used to what she was going to come up against.

My fingers were thrusting into her, and I could feel her lubricating juices flow. She was becoming sticky, and judging by the way her walls were beginning to tighten, I sensed that she was near to her release. I quickly pulled my fingers out, and positioned myself at her entrance.

"Are you completely sure you want to do this?" I asked her, begging that she would say yes, but frightened all the same.

"Please, just hurry. I need to feel you in me Fang. I need it." She whined.

I answered her call by plunging into her. Max let out a little whimper. "I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be, I knew this would hurt," She replied.

She was tight and fit like a tailor made glove, so I stayed still a while to let her adjust. When her hips started to buck against mine I took it as a signal to begin. I slowly thrust into her, not too deep, and not too hard. Carefully picking up the pace, and going a little deeper.

"Harder, please. Make me scream!" She cried.

So I did as I was told. I began to pound into her, harder, faster and deeper than I had done. She was tightening around me and I knew she was close to her climax, and there was a funny feeling inside of me, I knew I was close too.

"FANG!" She screamed, as her walls relaxed, and she milked me. Her climax tipped me over the edge, and I followed suit, "MAX!" I screamed, releasing my fluids into her.

I fell carefully against her, and we lay still until our breathing became normal. Then we pulled apart, and jut lay there next to each other naked, under the messed up covers.

"What's going on we heard you screaming..." We heard Iggy and Gazzy say as they crashed through the bedroom door.

"Oh, I think we'd better leave you two alone," Gazzy stated, when seeing us.

**Author's note: Hello there, I hope you enjoyed your visit. Please leave a message.**


End file.
